charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ ='We'lcome'= Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Wiki corner There's a mistake in community corner - it says ''will(with the apostrophe). You must accidently instead of three apostrophes () typed four (') . : Hey you can edit it now. You do it ;-). Ohh and it was yeah because i typed 4. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) German lang. You speak German ?! o.o I have that subject at school, and I have A, but I don't know anything xD I just know to say Ich xD Lol :b : You just wanted to say "I"? I speak it quite well actually. It is one of the main 3 languages I speak. English, German, French, Spanish and very very very very little Italian. German = Deutsch ist eine der besten Sprachen überhaupt! That means "German is the best language ever," ---Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Habla usted español? x) 17:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Impressionnant ! Jessica/Twerdette/14:49/November 25, 2010 (UTC)/'Talk' Appearance Gallerys I really think there should be a photo from every episode, not a few from each season. No one decided it on being that, some User thought it looked better. There was no vote to it. I honestly think there should be one from every episodes, it shows how much the Sisters have changed over the years, with the few from each season it doesn't show that much. I'm asking you, since your the Main-Manager on here, that we can allow it to be one from every episode. That way people won't fight about the pictures, anyone can change them around and it'll be much more better for this Wiki, What do you think? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 07:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I am also inclined to agree with Zac as well. I was surprised to find that LHakaLH had dramatically reversed his position on the images while the pair of us were on leave, it was him that had clipped the number of images originally. Zac bought back the images for all four sisters, which LHakaLH promptly undid. You then undid the Piper one with me undoing the Phoebe, only for Charmed-Jay to undo it as well. I subsequently had to trim back the Piper pictures to retain consistency, Since this wiki is a democratic dictatorship :P, I recommend a popular vote on this Andyman14 (talk) 07:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC). Exactly, and plus some users took alot of time actually getting the photos and uploading them. For them to be taken down and deleted is really a slap in the face. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 07:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I also like the idea. You teo do it or one of you do it; if another removes them again report back to me :) Okay :). --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Community Message I've changed the Community Message again cause the Wiki is having problems again. So I put something about it on it. So User's know what's going on. Thought I'd tell you that. :) Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for telling me Zac :D --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Ah, thanks for no thanks. xD I'm really not into that whole color signature thingy. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ohh. Okay then. Just ask me if you change your mind okay. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Article/Picture/Video/Quote of the Month. Since yesterday the voting has ended for that. I've made a quick draft of the each of them and I'll save them to the right templates after you say there alright. x] I accidently forgot about the whole "Picture of the Month" So I got the picture of a Protection Ring but if you have another idea, Please tell me. x) They can all be found here here Also do you want me to change around the "Did you knows?" to some new ones. Since I think there should be new ones every month. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 06:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes change the Did you knows. There are already templates just change them. Click edit on the main page and see the name of the templates. I think they are stuff like that. You are also going to need to put the Power of the Month there also. Click here to see the results. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty I did the power of the month to. >.< But in regards to where I put them. I think it'll look better if we put the Video of the Month under the picture of the months, cause it's looks cramped up on the side and I don't think we need poll. xD Or the Poll could go where the video was? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Put Opwer of the Month where poll is. Video should stay on the side. Because it is small so it does not need most of the page. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay >.< Do you want me to do it now? or when December actually comes? xD Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Now. This christmas theme you see now was meant to go up on the 1st but I could not wait XD. So yeah do it NOW! --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we should put the video over where the other of the month things is anyways (Unless we introduce another something of the month). Cause the columns aren't like equal xD one's longer then the other, so it looks tacky. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I just looked. Yeah move it over. Also get rid of the community links that are on the side because they are not needed. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Finished ;D What do you think? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) And I also changed the Comic one, since that one comes out on the 1st, I changed it to the next one. Also I think we gotta start putting protecting settings on the Template boxes for Prue, Paige Phoebe and Piper. Cause un-registered users are still able to edit that and what ever they write on it, goes onto the actual page. So we don't want vandalism Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Protect the page and block the user. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Leprechaun Infobox Hey Khan, I saw your message about the leprechaun infobox, and I tried to make one. I had a hard time trying to make the green stand out from the current background, but if you want me to change the color, I will. Shanebeckam 01:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : I love it! --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Voting for 2011. I thought it'll be a good idea, to have some of the user's on here nominate there favorite video, quote, power, article etc for next months "of the month" thing (January) If you go here It'll have more information about it. :) I like to invovle everyone on here with the voting, as well as the nominating to. xD I hope thats okay. About half way through December, the nominating procress will stop and Me and You will pick 3 out of each category then users will have to vote for their favorite for nexts months "of the month thing" And I was wondering if instead of the Christmas tree as the Christmas background, What do you think of this one here I personally think i'll be alot better. Don't get me wrong or anything I like the tree's and all, but it just looks a little tacky. xD Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 03:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : Changed the background. What do you mean in the first section. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually nevermind, It was a stupid idea. x] We'll just do the usual voting thing. ;D Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 03:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay then. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) SonOfHalliwell & GlennVP Hey Khan. I remember before people thought SonOfHalliwell and GlennVP were the same person, Well I found a way to find out. When I found that page with who has the most edits, there was also something about checking people's IP's on here, so I clicked on it it re-directed me to a contact page, for Wikia. Where you can send in to User's and they'll check if there the same IP. They replied about two hours ago, So I have the answer, but I'm not sure if you want me to post it here, or if you want me to email it to you privately? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : Post it here. Because I think I know the answer as well. Get back to me with it ASAP! --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 10:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well there reply is. Wikia Community Support To: Zachary Oliver Thanks for the link. It does appear that they have matching IPs, so it's likely that they are the same person. I hope that helps. '--' Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support Helper Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com HalliwellsAttic(talk) - (contributions) 11:14, December 3, 2010 (UTC)] : Shyte. Um okay. Do you really want to know what I think. Glenn is SonOfHalliwell not SonOfHalliwell is Glenn. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : : So really, your basically saying GlennVP, TheBook and SonOfHalliwell are all the same person? xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah they are all the same. SonOfHalliwell came after TheBook left. So SonOfHalliwell is TheBook. GlennVP is another user TheBook created. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I get it now. I always thought they were the same, cause I found it weird SonOfHalliwell came not that long after TheBook left. xD, But anyways, He has Manager and Administrator powers on both of them users. So I think you should demote one of them, or demote both of them. Due to the fact he lied with people asking them if they were the same person but he just made up excuses. What do you think? I think it's kind of un-fair letting him have powers on both users. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually. I don't believe TheBook is SonOfHalliwell. I suggest those two IP's be checked as well. I'm not calling you a liar but didn't you say "I email Glenn all the time, he told me he is GlennVP, GlennVP is not SonOfHalliwell, You also blocked me for saying the two were the same person". --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 11:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC)